1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pet equipment, and more particularly, to an integrated pet crate and grooming table.
2. Description of Related Art
Pet show competitions have increased in popularity over the years. Within these competitions, pets such as dogs and cats, are exhibited. However, in order to properly present these pets for the competitions, various grooming tasks must be accomplished upon the pet. With these grooming tasks, a pet handler must utilize numerous grooming devices. At pet show competitions, it is quite common for the handler to carry several crates of equipment to the competition. For example, a pet crate must be used to transport and house the pet prior to the competition. In addition, the handler must bring a pet grooming table to position the pet upon during the grooming tasks. The grooming table is an elevated table which enables the handler to easily groom the pet. The grooming table normally includes a tethering device to tether the pet from leaving the table. In addition, the handler must bring various items for use during the competition, such as brushes, leashes, and other paraphernalia. Obviously, it is quite cumbersome for the pet handler to bring all these items into the pet show competition. It would be advantageous to have an apparatus which incorporated all the items needed in a pet show competition into one integrated apparatus which is easily transportable.
Although there are no known prior art teachings of an apparatus or system such as that disclosed herein, prior art references that discuss subject matter that bears some relation to matters discussed herein are U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,461 to Peck (Peck), U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,098 to Samberg (Samberg), U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,598 to Zapparoli (Zapparoli), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,746 to Salts (Salts).
Peck discloses a device for transporting show animals. The device includes a means for transporting a caged animal and an area to groom or inspect the animal. However, Peck does not teach or suggest a pet crate to house the animal. In addition, Peck does not teach or suggest a storage area for storing grooming and pet equipment required during the pet show competition. Peck merely discloses a dolly for transporting a pet cage and a table. Peck also suffers from the disadvantage of utilizing a table which is supported by a foldable support element which does not provide stability for the grooming of larger animals.
Samberg discloses a dog grooming stand which includes two vertically adjustable rods mounted opposite each other on a grooming table. Each rod provides a pair of eye-hooks extending inwardly and spaced apart by a specified distance. A collar adapted to fit about the dog""s neck is provided and suspended between the two vertical rods by four straps. However, Samberg does not teach or suggest a pet crate or any component to easily transport the apparatus. Samberg merely discloses a dog grooming table with a restraint device.
Zapparoli discloses a grooming cabinet for pets. The grooming cabinet includes a blower and an electric motor. However, Zapparoli does not teach or suggest an area for housing the pet. Zapparoli merely discloses a grooming table for use by a pet groomer.
Salts discloses a rigid dog grooming restraint for securing dogs in a stationary position while performing grooming operations. Salts also does not teach or suggest an area to house an animal. In addition, Salts does not teach or suggest a mobile transportation device and does not include an area for storing a grooming equipment.
Review of the foregoing references reveals no disclosure or suggestion of an integrated mobile pet crate and grooming table having a storage area. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.
In one aspect, the present invention is an integrated pet apparatus for grooming and holding a pet. The apparatus includes a structure having a pet storage area. The pet storage area includes an opening covered by an openable cover. The structure also includes an equipment storage area for storing equipment and a horizontal surface resting on a top portion of the pet storage area and the equipment storage area. The structure also includes a rotatable grooming surface. The grooming surface covers the equipment storage area in a down position and is rotated upwardly to a horizontal position against the horizontal surface to provide an area for grooming a pet.
In another aspect, the present invention is an integrated pet apparatus for grooming and holding a pet. The apparatus includes a structure having a pet storage area. The pet storage area has an opening covered by an openable grating. The structure also includes an equipment storage area for storing equipment and a horizontal surface resting on a top portion of the pet storage area and the equipment storage area. In addition, a plurality of wheels are mounted on a bottom surface of the structure allowing mobility of the structure. One or more telescopic ramps are also mounted under the bottom surface of the structure. The structure, in addition, includes a grooming surface rotatably connected to the horizontal surface. The rotatable grooming surface covers the equipment storage area in a vertical orientation and is rotated upwardly to a horizontal orientation against the horizontal surface to provide an area for grooming a pet.